


Drabbles

by ImagineBeatles



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 14:19:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15536136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineBeatles/pseuds/ImagineBeatles
Summary: Collections of drabbles written over the years.





	1. Drabble #1. Waking up with Martha

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr in 2014

John could smell Paul as he slowly began to wake up. He kept his eyes closely shut, though. Not wanting to wake up anytime soon yet. They finally had a day off and he wasn’t going to ruin that by standing up early. He could wake up Paul and then he wanted to _do_ things. And not the _right_ kind of things. John didn’t like doing the kind of things Paul wanted to do on a day off. Paul would want to write a song, or go out for lunch or go to the park with Martha or get out of bed. John didn’t want that. It all involved that one little thing that he hated. Getting out of bed. John didn’t want that. John wanted to stay _in_ bed. With Paul. A naked Paul preferably. He groaned and wiggled a little closer to the warm body in his arms. He could hear Paul was still asleep. His breathing was still regular and slow. John breathed in deeply and hummed against Paul’s silky hair. Slowly he felt himself get sleepy again. He yawned and let himself relax completely.

Suddenly he felt a very wet and somewhat rubbery and slimy thing on his cheek, waking him up before he could have even fallen asleep. His eyes shot open in shock and his whole body tensed up, causing his arms to tighten around Paul’s chest and squeeze him so hard that he woke up as well.

‘John… what the… please, I’m trying to sleep.’ Paul muttered, his voice still thick with sleep. John ignored him and turned his head but before he would see what had awoken him he was greeted with another wet lick across his face. Immediately he closed his eyes and tried to move away. He opened his eyes again as he heard a loud, somewhat happy bark. John swore silently to himself before he move away from Paul’s warm body and sat up. Martha was sitting right next to him on the bed with her tongue hanging out of her mouth. She barked again.

‘Oh get off.’ John said and tried to push the big, hairy dog off the bed. Martha, instead, let herself roll onto of the two man and laid her head on John’s chest, making John fall back flat on the bed again. He could hear Paul silently giggle next to him.

‘Not funny, luv.’ He said. He looked down at he felt Paul roll over and he heard him start to talk to his dog sweetly in a high pitched tone. John groaned and tried to wiggle away, but Martha was too heavy.

‘Paul, luv, a bit of help? Please?’ He asked. Paul laughed and John saw Martha was licking her owner’s face happily as Paul petted her and played with the long, gray hair.

‘Oh, don’t be such a baby. She just wants to lay with us.’ He said with a laugh as Martha moved closer go their owner and tried to lay down between them, causing John to be pushed aside.

‘Paul! She’s pushing me off the bed.’ John complained. Paul gave him his of-course-she-did-John-look before turning his attention back to the dog, who slowly began to relax and enjoy her morning petting. John groaned and let himself fall back on the bed and sighed.

‘You know what we could do?’ Paul suddenly exclaimed as he sat up. He quickly got back to petting Martha as she began to growl.

‘What?’ John asked, seemingly annoyed and not at all happy because he knew what would come next.

‘Go to the beach for walk! And we could take Martha. She’d like that. Wouldn’t you, Martha.’ Paul said the last in that same high pitched voice that began to really get on John’s nerves. John groaned and took his head in his hand. Shit.. he had to _do_ things. Paul just ignored him and got up. John felt the bed move, meaning Martha had jumped off as well. Quickly he reached for the covers, but he was too late. Paul had already pulled them off.

‘Come on, you lazy sod. Can’t let a day off go to waste. Besides, it would do us good to do stuff other than lying in bad or making music. Come on, hurry up and take a shower. I’ll go and make some food for us to bring. When you’re done, could you get Martha ready and take her into the car and do the same with the food and drink. Oh and get a big blanket to sit. There’s probably still one in the attic. Could you do that for me, hon? I’ll take my shower after you’re finished with yours. We’ll be done at the same time, I guess. Oh and don’t forget the sun cream. Don’t want to get burned, do we?’ Paul said as he put on a shit and walked out with Martha to the kitchen.

‘I don’t want to do things…’ John whined to himself before starting to kick around like a little child.

‘Oh, and some towels to dry Martha with if she wants to swim!’ He heard Paul shout. He groaned again loudly and cursed this day and Martha, for waking them up. She was totally against him, he realized. Well, he’d show her, one day. Though, he hadn’t a clue what. She was a dog. A bloody, annoying, jealous, dog that thought she was a bleeding alarm clock.

‘JOHN! Are you showering?!’ Paul shouted again. John groaned loudly before shouting a “no” back.

‘Well, start doing that then! I want to sit somewhere private!’ Paul shouted back. Immediately John’s head shot up from the bed with a wicked grin on his face.

‘Sure, luv! Whatever you want.’ He said as he reached in the bedside drawer and took out a small bottle and a couple of silver, square little packages. Maybe the beach wasn’t at all that bad. As long as they were private… John quickly got to his feet, threw the stuff in a bag and quickly ran to the bathroom. Let’s go to the beach. 


	2. Drabble #2. At the beach

A long, long walk on the beach. Sun in his face. Wind in his hair. Little grains of sand in his long, curly eyelashes. Sea salt on his plump lips. A little blush on his chubby cheeks. Little wrinkles at the corner of his eyes, as the smile that laid on his lips grew wider and wider.

‘John, you’re staring.’ The man suddenly spoke, his voice even more beautiful than the rest of him.

‘I know.’ I spoke with a wide smile. This made him blush even more and he chuckled nervously.

‘Well, stop it.’ He said. I, of course, didn’t listen. He gave me a playful push, which I returned. He lost his balance and nearly fell in the hot sand, if I hadn’t grabbed his arm at the last moment.

‘Thanks.’ He muttered, as I helped him stand. Quickly, I pecked his pink cheek before I pushed him again and ran away quickly. I heard him fall with a laugh and turned my head. Paul was struggled with getting up, his legs still not really knowing how to act on the uneven ground. I laughed and called his name. He looked up with a huge, happy smile and I took off as if it was my cue. I ran quick, knowing even though Paul was a bit of a oaf when it came to running or walking in sand, He’d still catch up with me rather quickly, being much faster than I am. As I looked over my shoulder I couldn’t help but laugh as I saw him running. He looked like a two year old he couldn’t yet properly run. Adorable, yes, I have to admit.

‘JOHN! You fucking git! Just you wait mister! I will get you for this!’ He yelled at me, supposedly meaning to sound angry, and he did. I would have believed him if it wasn’t for a big goofy smile on his gorgeous face. I couldn’t stop looking at him and therefor didn’t see a big sandcastle, probably made by some little girl, and fell over. I landed with my face in the sand. Paul was crying out with laughter as he approached quickly. I groaned and turned over. Sand stuck to my face and my foot was stuck in the sand where the sandcastle had stood. I wiggled my foot free and when I looked up I saw Paul standing in front of me, big smile still on his face and his cheeks even redder than before. He offered me a hand, which I took, only to pull him down with me again. He shrieked in surprise as he landed on top of me, our legs already tangled together like they had been when we had woken up in the morning. He laughed into my neck and it made me get goosebumps all over my body. His breath was hot and quick. I wrapped my arms around his back and pulled him closer against me.

‘Oh, John…’ He spoke before he looked up at me. His hazel eyes sparkled as he looked at me. I smiled and gave him a little Eskimo kiss. He wrinkles his nose and laughed cutely as he shook his head quickly, making his hair get all messed up. I laughed too and gave his ass a little and quick squeeze, making him yelp in surprise. I loved to hear him yelp. Or sing, or speak, or scream, or moan, or… well… anything, really. He sighed and leaned with his chin on my chest as he continued to look at me.

‘I love you.’ He spoke suddenly, his voice calm and serious, as if he had been thinking really hard.

‘Do you?’ I asked. He nodded, but didn’t smile like he normally did.

‘Yes.’ I moved a little under him, trying to get a bit more comfortable. He noticed and wanted to lift himself off me, but I stopped him, pulling him tightly against me again. This did made him giggle.

‘Good.’ I spoke. He continued to look at me with questioning eyes. I knew what he wanted to hear and I was more than happy to say it. To him and him alone of course. Only him. He kissed me before I had even finished my sentence. I didn’t mind. I’d tell him properly later. In bed. I kissed him back.


	3. Drabble #3 Driving Me To Insanity

Both knew this was their last time. Their last time together. Holding each other closely. Clammy hands grasping at clothes and convenient placed furniture. Lips trembling, eyes fluttering, breaths rapid, sweat forming on their foreheads and slowly dripping down as they clung to each other and moved slowly. Together. As one. The sounds sheets rustling and the bed creaking filled the thin air around them. Heat radiated of them and slight bruises were being formed. Warm breaths crawled over their skin. Moans were muffled and cries were held back for the last time. A tear ran across Paul’s cheek as he came, his fingers gripping at John’s soft, auburn hair. John came right after, biting down Paul’s shoulders, not yet hard enough to leave a proper bruise. Paul felt a warm drop fall onto his shoulder and he held on tighter as his mouth opened for a cry that didn’t come. He held John close to him, wanting to feel him for the longest time possible as he tried for the last time to keep this delusion alive. And for the last time, John pulled away from him. Leaving him cold on the bed, tears that wouldn’t come burning behind his eyes, cries of despair stuck in his throat like a thick lump of fat that one just couldn’t swallow or spew out. A door closed and Paul turned to lay on his side. He couldn’t cry, he couldn’t feel, he couldn’t utter a word. He couldn’t even breathe. It was like all his emotions had decided to start working at the same time. Slowly driving him to exhaustion and insanity. She had won. It was over. 


	4. Drabble #4 A Starry Night In Paris

It was late in the evening and already completely dark out side, the stars shining weakly and lighting up the city of Paris with the moon, giving it a silvery glow, and John was yawning and feeling tired. But he wasn’t sure if he really wanted to sleep, now that he had Paul wrapped in his arms, his pretty face buried in his chest, his delicate hands clutching at his shirt as he snored peacefully, under the thick blanket to stare at and not having to worry about getting caught for the first time since they had first kissed in Paul’s little bedroom. The boy’s hair was messed up, his cheeks were slightly flushed and his plump lips were slightly parted and wet with saliva, making him look absolutely adorable and making John want to do nothing but watching him sleep and keeping him safe in his arms for the rest of the night. He leaned down and pressed a loving kiss on top of the younger man’s head. When he pulled away he caught Paul smiling in his sleep and mouthing John’s name silently, probably dreaming about him. John’s heart warmed at that and he pulled Paul tighter against him, being touched by the fact that Paul even thought about him in his dreams. He supposed joining Paul in one, wouldn’t be all that bad. Soon his eyelids got heavier and heavier until they fell close, taking John off to nowhere, where his boyfriend would be waiting for him in his dream.

‘Sleep tight, luv.’ John heard someone whisper far off and away, making him smile and allowing himself to let the world fall away from him and enjoy the evening, sleeping with Paul against him, keeping him safe and warm just like John did for him, under the millions and millions of stars above them, shining their light through the small window.


	5. Drabble #5

Paul felt himself shake as John let him out of the church. He and John had hit it off greatly, but Paul couldn’t deny that there was something inside of him that told him this was dangerous. He felt himself drawn to John in a way he hadn’t felt before. His handsome face, his tough look, his beautiful hands, his almond eyes. He blushed as John caught him staring at him. He expected John to get mad at him, to call him names and hit him. His whole body tensed in fear as John grabbed him by his shoulders, pushed him roughly against the wall, high enough for him to touch the ground only just with his toes. What he hadn’t expected was to feel John’s lips against his own and a tongue coaxing his lips apart.


	6. Drabble #6

John watched with affection in his eyes as Paul sipped happily on his banana milkshake, his puppy-eyes wide with awe as he looked around him at the beautiful city of Paris. His pursed lips were wrapped tightly around the yellow coloured straw, his cheeks hollow as he sucked the sweet creamy drink into his mouth and down his throat. The whole affair made John’s mind go hazy with all kinds of thoughts, which made him want to buy him all the milkshakes Paul could ever want.


	7. Drabble #7

John sat kneeling on the bed, his hands gripping the iron pins of the headboard, his trembling legs spread wide, his arse pushed out obscenely, his body shook with want and arousal. He was sobbing, crying out and begging for more, for release, as Paul moved a single finger in and out of his gaping hole. Paul knew it wasn’t enough, never would be, but he couldn’t bring himself to care, so he continued, moving in and out of John in a ruthlessly slow pace, pushing against John’s twitching walls and the bundle of nerves hidden inside of him that made John beg and scream such obscene things. His fingers were twitching on the iron bars, his wrists jerking, as if he wanted to remove his hands, grab Paul and take what he wanted, but he couldn’t. Paul snickered and leaned over to whisper into John’s ear.

‘You want it? Take it, then. Come on, touch yourself as you fuck yourself on my cock.’ Paul told him, taking his finger away and lining up the head of his cock with John’s hole, not yet pushing in, and John shuddered. He let go off the headboard with one hand and wrapped his fingers around his weeping cock, jerking himself off with slow movements of his wrists as if he had no other choice but obey. He pushed back against Paul’s cock with a wanton whine, letting Paul slide in with one quick thrust, filling him up completely. John felt so good. So full. Quickly, as if he was possessed, he started fucking himself ruthlessly on Paul’s cock, taking what he needed and not caring about what dirt Paul was whispering to him as he spanked him. Paul didn’t need words to keep him bound and make him behave. His words were all he needed to make John obey to his every will. Paul’s voice and words were the tightest and strongest of restraints. Paul liked to believe himself to be the only one to whom John would give himself completely.  


	8. Drabble #8. Keeping You Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in 1958.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by bellababypeach on tumblr

Paul let himself fall down onto the couch with a loud sigh. He was exhausted and really wanted to go home, but it didn’t look like John was anywhere near ready to leave. He was still drinking as heavily as when they had first arrived and was laughing and talking and joking around with his artsy friends. He didn’t even seemed to have noticed Paul had left his side. Or perhaps he didn’t care. He was John’s little friend and sometimes still a little kid in John’s eyes, even though he was sixteen!

He looked away from John and closed his eyes for a moment, trying to block out the loud noises of the music and people around him. He had no idea what time it was, but he did know it was already morning, meaning his father would’ve locked him out of the house again. Paul groaned as he realised he would have to climb up the drainpipe again and hope the bathroom window was still open. He wasn’t sure he could, though, his jeans being far too tight to move in comfortably and he doubted his had enough energy left in his body to climb the whole way up anyway.

His gasped and his body jerked in shock when he suddenly felt something warm and heavy land on his lap. When he opened his eyes he was greeted by John’s just as surprised face. They stared at each other blankly for a second, before Paul blushed as he realised he had just gotten a hand full of John in his lap. John’s friend burst out in a drunken laughter at the scene.

“Sorry, Paul. Didn’t see you there.” John said as he started snicker as he poked Paul’s face drunkenly. Paul tried to bat his hand away, but failed so he soon gave up. He smiled at his friend and when John tried to lift himself off Paul’s lap to make himself sit down next to him, Paul quickly wrapped his arms around the other man and pulled him against his chest. For a few moments John simply let Paul and sat there, obviously having trouble figuring out what was happening exactly, due to his intoxicated brain. When Paul noticed his friend staring at him blankly, he laughed and tightened his arms around him.

“Paul. Let me up, you git. I’m sorry, yeah.” John asked softly, his own cheeks growing a little pink as well. Paul simply shook his head and laid his head on John’s shoulder.

“No. I’m tired and you’re like a comfy blanket. You sat on me and now you have to deal with the consequences.” Paul muttered softly and he grinned when he heard John’s friends laugh at that. His heart grew warm when John muttered some light insults, but didn’t try to move away again. If anything, he seemed to relax more into Paul’s arm than anything as he continued to talk to his friends. Paul smiled against his skin and closed his eyes again, enjoying John’s weight on his lap and warmth of his skin. He wouldn’t mind staying a little longer if that meant they could sit like this for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was graciously imported from tumblr by [CJD](https://chut-je-dors.tumblr.com/) who is a good friend and overall pretty amazing. Suck it, Puck


End file.
